Megathread Wars
See also: Megathread Wars Wars The Megathread Wars was a conflict in the OTD forums between Darkflame and SoggyFrog. The ruthlessness of the Megathread Wars led the novelist Henri Dugong to compose a book lamenting the horrors of war. Dugong later began the process that resulted in the realization of the Bouvetoya Conventions, a series of treaties that established the international laws of forum war. Prelude On November 14 2012, Darkflame observed there hadn't been any post in OTD in almost two days. In an endlessly noble and selfless attempt to creativity, he created a long series of megathreads on a variety of topics he deemed as requiring the attention of the community. The topics included "Pyongyang Noodle Soup", "Vitamin D", "Occupy Berlin", and "Tofu". These threads received the support of Shusky as an important initiative to revitalize the clan. Talon, an admin, agreed that they served an important purpose and allowed them to remain while also participating in them a bit. As expected, Lief Ericson was horrified when he awoke to find OTD covered in these threads and immediately complained. Lief perceived these threads as excessive Euro encroachment on the OTD. He immediately started his own megathread, the "Mods Please Ban DF Megathread", in protest.http://fph.fphblog.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=13181&view=findpost&p=499298 However, Lief's demands were not met, and he promptly went off to do something else. Causing a Stupid Fuss Soggyfrog, upon finding a lot of threads, immediately started complaining, calling for the threads to be merged, thereby stripping them of all their text, context, disallowing the threads to grow on their own, and stripping Darkflame of any possibility to follow-up on his enormous flood of beautifully structured threads. Soggy delivered a speech of enormous bluster and pomp that has unfortunately been forever erased from the forums. While he saw the potential uses of a DF ban, he realized that it was not a practical objective. Also he was no admin. So, the only possible way to "win" the war no one yet knew existed was for the admins to merge DF's threads.http://fph.fphblog.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=13181&view=findpost&p=499304 Either way, something had to be done about Darkflame blatantly spending hours of his free time to create activity. Finding that Darkflame would not acquiesce to his demands, and no other admin gave a shit, Soggy took action himself. Having complained that somehow, DF had stopped being "all fun and games", he decided that the proper thing to do was cause what he described as a "thread war" by reviving threads that had been bumped to the second page. In these he posted absolutely inane shit not worth posting, but hey, it bumped the threads and this war HAD to be bloody "won". Darkflame, whose insulated Euro mind prevented him from understanding the purpose of resistance, reacted by using his moderator powers to delete Soggy's posts. Intervention of Talon Talon, whom had hitherto remained more or less on the sidelines, was disturbed by the new direction of this conflict. Soggy protested that DF's use of moderator powers had turned this into a one-sided conflict. In a brilliant reflection on 2006 clan policy, and in his first moderating action probably also since 2006, Talon decided that this plea as legitimate. He intervened by realizing Soggy's proposed objective of merging DF's megathreads into something that might actually be called a megathread. Aftermath Darkflame bemoaned the loss of his threads, having been preparing follow-up jokes and having spent quite a lot of time setting up the threads to create some activity. He used his many FIFPA contacts fund to rename SoggyFrog to dick. This is the only time Deff Blatter was caught letting go of part of his cookie stack, leading conspiracists to think that he must have blackmailed mr. Blatter, but obviously that can't be true. He also cast some kind of a hex which turned Soggy's dugongs into antidugongs. Soggyfrog continued to be an ass. DF, in an uncharacteristic wave of anger but with classic Heroic FPH drama, god damn left. But then shusky asked him to come back~ Cites 4 U Category:Wars